minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThatCatJizo/Kwebbelkop Disstrack
What up boys and girls, ha, ha, ha, welcome to the one and only diss track, let's go! Time to get at this child throwing tantrums, it's gross Watch me spread Jelly thin like Nutella, he toast I've never seen a p*ssy with 3 dogs, what a misplacement In his girl's parent's basement, still wearing K-Swiss Playing video games, bringing home turkey bacon Found in green onesies, baby bottle adjacent Yelling, we heard him, crying, we heard him Kicking, screaming and throwing sh*t, please somebody burp him A rugrat with a Frito-Lay chip on his shoulder Mad at my success that I'm spittin' like cobras. Got promoted on his job from Dreamcast to Genesis Smoking brown cannabis, swallowing danimals He know he can't touch me, I'm quick on my feet I double dutch on the dutchie, annoying the ugly duckling Shorter than ya' cash you make from mashing buttons Diaper change needed, you shittin' a storm cussin'. I know two hoes, Jelly and Slogo Trash in the ozone, two of my children Two bummy bozos, so what you wanna do I got two weak links in my crew Two bowls in a public restroom And I'm taking a deuce, ain't no making a truce I got a son y'all. Jelly and Slogoman I'm coming for ya' boy, get ready! Josh be trippin' off the money I acquire Always late, sucks at video games, ugly attire My advice is stay away before your dog becomes astray Think you're smart, but your IQ, lower than brakes Why you wanna play with me, you suck at video games Put ya' whole style to shame, my wild again Slogoman or Pinocchio man All ya' lies having money higher than mine, that's a no-no man Always brag about your English traits, meet me in the states For a cup of tea, you don't wanna f*ck with me I'm dapper in luxury, you leasing I'm Rolls Royce breathing, you half decent Pushing a black Prius, I pack a punch to slap defense Hella' honeys rejected you last weekend You're a Paramecium, you bore me to death I stop you mid sentence, horrible breath Since red is ya' favorite color, .44 to ya' chest! I know two hoes, Jelly and Slogo Trash in the ozone, two of my children Two bummy bozos, so what you wanna do I got two weak links in my crew Two bowls in a public restroom And I'm taking a deuce, ain't no making a truce I got a son y'all. I know two hoes, Jelly and Slogo Trash in the ozone, two of my children Two bummy bozos, so what you wanna do I got two weak links in my crew Two bowls in a public restroom And I'm taking a deuce, ain't no making a truce I got a son y'all. I know two hoes, Jelly and Slogo Trash in the ozone, two of my children Two bummy bozos, so what you wanna do I got two weak links in my crew Two bowls in a public restroom And I'm taking a deuce, ain't no making a truce I got a son y'all. Category:Blog posts